


Hurt

by ragingrainbow



Series: Shuffle Fic Challenge [5]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Ficlet, Loss, M/M, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Gerard’s hand is shaking as he traces the letters, the stone cold and smooth beneath his fingers.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Meme Song 5: Christina Aguilera - Hurt  
>  _if I had just one more day, I would tell you how much I’ve missed you, since you’ve been away_

Gerard’s hand is shaking as he traces the letters, the stone cold and smooth beneath his fingers.

_Father. Husband. Son. Friend._

_Beloved._

_Loved._

“Oh, Frankie...”

He’s on his knees, his hands dropping to the ground, clutching at the dirt. This is the first time he’s come here since they buried Frank, he just didn’t want to face this reality, wanted to shut himself away and believe that it had all been a bad dream and all he had to do to get his Frank back was to wake up.

But it’s not a dream. The facts are all there, etched forever into the stone, name, dates, the words of love that aren’t even enough to begin to describe what Frank meant to the world, to them, to Gerard.

He meant the world to Gerard. There had been moments when he was Gerard’s world. And then Gerard had made the mistake of letting him go, and now it was too late to fix that mistake.

“I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry, I just-. I didn’t know Frankie, I didn’t _think_ , I just- fuck, I just wish I could take it back.”

There’s no answer, of course, just the cool wind gently ruffling his hair. Gerard raises his hand again, traces the name on the headstone.

He'll never get Frank’s forgiveness now, he can't change the past. But he knows it's time to start forgiving himself, time to start moving forward.


End file.
